


Sebben Crudele

by greenlock



Series: All Vegeta Stories [18]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bottom Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Multi, Other, サイヤの日2020
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: Title: 虽然你残酷无情Pairing: All贝，维贝，弗贝Rating: NC-17Summary: 天使不可以插手人间的事，他们是另一种维度的生物，他们的角色更多是冷淡的观察者。
Relationships: Frieza/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Vegeta/Whis (Dragon Ball)
Series: All Vegeta Stories [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460149
Kudos: 7





	Sebben Crudele

**Author's Note:**

> 结合了Z和超的宇宙观。

维斯隐身在虚空里，看见那个赛亚人。

他像是个天生的婊子，正跨骑在恩主的身上卖力地扭动着腰。他的尾巴捏在主人的手心里，那尾骨往下一个窄小却挺翘的屁股，正在艰涩的扩张中苦闷地抖动着。从维斯的角度，依稀能窥见那枚湿漉漉的入口，在反复密接的摩擦当中，逐渐呈现出一种熟透至糜烂的艳红。  
可他毕竟不是个婊子，维斯想着，这是叫做贝吉塔四世的，他是贝吉塔三世的独生儿子。原本是拥有整个贝吉塔行星的王子，他们用星星的名字，做他的名字。  
现在他已不是什么王子，他的故乡，那颗与他同名的星球，已经毁灭了。被他的主人以一颗能量弹摧毁，那凶手就是正在享受他服务的家伙——弗利萨。  
赛亚人的背脊绷得很紧，在腰臀抖动的同时，他肩胛的肉块以紧张又煽情的姿态，向中心挤压聚集。弗利萨伸出一只手，在他的腰侧滑移。  
是非常黏湿的抚触方式，他在尽情把玩自己的一件所有物。毁掉了这孩子的故乡，让他成为宇宙中即将灭绝的种族的遗民，控制他、教养他、反复搓揉碾磨他的思想，让他只能思考自己希望他思考的……把他完全变成自己的，从内至外，填满了自己恩赐的东西。  
珍贵的小玩具。  
维斯警觉地发觉自己的喉头颤动了一下。一声叹息从声带的边缘偷溜出去了，这是不应当的。天使不可以插手人间的事，他们是另一种维度的生物，他们的角色更多是冷淡的观察者。  
果然，他瞩目的方向上，贝吉塔那勉力扭摆的动作停顿了一霎。  
赛亚人用指尖撑着床单，此时便仰起头，并且向着维斯匿身的黑暗微微偏过他的脸。  
于是维斯看清了他的侧脸。  
真是年轻呀，他的面容介于少年与成年之间，皮肤很光润。五官都是小巧的，可能因为忍耐之故，鼻子微皱着，嘴唇也紧抿着。他的嘴角能看到牙齿的印痕，他的牙齿应是细小而锋利的。  
他不像是常见的赛亚人，没有那么魁梧，到了成熟的年龄了，年纪骨骼却仍是细瘦的。可能弗利萨动了什么手脚，使他的身体能长期停滞在这种雌雄莫辨的形态，以满足他自己的癖好。也可能长时间以来，他吃得不怎么饱。  
明知道只需窥看他的过去，就能弄清楚这些，维斯却无法分神去做。他的心思都被攫获了，被那停滞不动的赛亚男孩的一个眼神。  
他知道我在这儿……他竟能够听见我的叹息声？这一闪而过的念头令天使都觉得迷醉。这问题微妙无比，不可能获得任何答案，所以才格外有趣，玄之又玄。  
人类什么的，不可能觉察到天使的存在。弗利萨一族除外，他们是接近宇宙生物顶点的强悍物种，可以直接与神交道。维斯还记得，他在毁灭赛亚人之前，特地觐见过破坏神比鲁斯，向他获得了破坏一颗智慧生命星球的许可。  
“是 ‘那个 ’贝吉塔行星么，明白了。反正那里也没什么好吃的东西吧，贝吉塔三世又是个令人讨厌的家伙，而且听说他生了一个潜力高到有可能威胁整个宇宙的儿子。就去做吧，弗利萨，我许可你让 ‘那个 ’星星消失。”破坏神的答复无情而平淡。

如此也已过了十多年。  
贝吉塔三世那命定能够威胁宇宙的儿子，不但没有死，却反倒在弗利萨的庇佑和掌控下长大了。现如今，骑在他的身上，任他摆弄，仿佛黑暗海洋上失去风帆的一叶小舟，做尽他不情愿的事。  
他斜睨来的一眼，漫溢着情欲，又挟带着愤懑，轻佻又狠辣，看不出这时是痛还是爽。因他停顿了，他的主人便不乐意，在他腰侧抚摸的手，即时下移，转而捏住他腰下富有弹性的肉块。  
弗利萨用双手紧抓着他那“小宠物”的屁股，揉捏了几下，就狠狠向下按去。可能他用以穿刺的凶器是刺入了从未抵达过的深度，青涩的、仍是处子的肠肉被狠狠击中。贝吉塔王子的喉咙里发出“呃呃”的嘶闷吼声，他的牙刃猛撞在自己的唇瓣上，皮破肉绽，立时就有血水滑下来。  
他终究没有叫唤，所以连天使都不知晓他若尖叫呻吟会是怎样的声音。  
这寰宇之间总有很多人类喜欢向天使呼告许愿，贝吉塔想是不在其中的。他失去了所有一切，甚至天赋都被控制和剥削了，事已至此，他还是不愿意发出一点呼救或期许的声音。他把他所有的念头都和着自己的鲜血吞了下去。  
维斯看到他，伸出舌尖舔着自己的血，然后像是确实品尝到了什么好滋味一般，竟眯起眼睛，微笑了起来。  
可能天使也会有错判吧，维斯抬手摸了摸自己的嘴角，他不愿意相信贝吉塔是因为发觉了他的存在所以偷笑。  
弗利萨松开赛亚人的尾巴，然后，举起他自己的。弗利萨有一条滑腻肥嫩的肉尾，表面附着着特殊的革质鳞表皮，尖端较硬。这些都是假象，若他能凝聚起更多能量，还可以变化成其他形态，这种秘密他的对手和仇家并不晓得，而神和天使早就了然于胸。  
此时他举起自己一直悠然摆动的那条尾巴，尾尖在润湿饱胀的入口外逡巡了片时，忽然觅着一个缝隙，就这样平静又坚定地扯裂了那处血肉，毫无先兆地向内探触。  
贝吉塔的脖子上崩现出青筋的脉络，他那细瘦的少年模样的身体如垂死般抽搐着、抽搐着，双手握成了拳头，骨节都发出咔咔细响。  
他的嘴唇终于张开了，可惜还是没有发出可以称之为尖叫的声音。他断断续续地吸着气，呼吸只进不出，仿佛要与那尾巴与肉具一道，将他撑碎裂开才好。  
“弗……利萨……大人……”他从吸饱了怨忿的胸腔里挤出这样一声。他的头终于垂低下去，拳头仍旧是紧握着。肌肉无法合拢的入口处滴滴答答有血红和浓白色的汁液渗出，蹭擦在弗利萨的腹部和腿上，又染污了床单。

弗利萨走后维斯仍旧看着贝吉塔。  
也没有同他说话，有几秒钟，他从黑暗里出来，转而藏匿在床头醺醺然的灯光之内。  
只是想看看这个孩子脸罢了。大约是好奇，他也曾飘浮隐匿在这个赛亚人的床边，默默打量他昏睡中的面容。  
他的脸很干净，汗水已几乎干涸了，眼角也没有出现想象中的眼泪痕迹。他的双手仍紧握着，不能放松。与此呼应的，是因为苦痛拧在一起的眉头。他十分紧张地昏睡着，没有经过休整的身体上布满弗利萨留下的印记，他睡在那里好像一个刚被过度使用了的工具。  
一瞬之间，维斯感知到了自己从未有过的一种抑郁情绪。有一瞬间，他觉得自己于贝吉塔的命运负有某种责任。或许这个年纪的时候，贝吉塔四世正应当在无限接近神之境界的修炼途中……或者是奔赴征服更广袤宇宙的战场上。因为故乡的消失，他从幼年开始，就成了奴隶。  
而我看着这一切发生。我只是看着罢了。于第七宇宙来说这没有什么对与不对的，一切都只是为了宇宙万方的平衡，总有一些要被破坏，也总有一些会新生。所以我只是看着。  
——他想。  
这本不该出现的想法倏忽新生在天使的脑海，就此打乱了万年不变的平衡。不应当有的情绪萦绕在他的心胸里。  
——只是一瞬而已。  
因为，这一瞬间走完以后，就在距离他咫尺之间的床榻上，那个被废黜的赛亚人小王子猛然瞪开了他的双眼。他的眼睛里一半是炽烈蓬勃的野心、一半是迷惘混乱的愁火。  
但是，没有屈辱、悔痛之类的东西，正是绝对的强权和暴力喂养他成人，他才会在梦醒刹那，流露出这样几乎是半疯的眼神。  
他用这双狂妄又迷茫的眼睛望定维斯藏身的光晕。  
固然很难理解缘由，可是那天使已然确定——贝吉塔知道他在这里，在这方向，在这微光里，正看着自己。  
——天使不可以插手人间的事，他们是另一种维度的生物，他们的角色更多是冷淡的观察者。  
所以维斯在这里，也只是看着。看着赛亚人的命运就这样发生着。  
贝吉塔望向那残酷无情的观察者所在的方向……他的拳头慢慢松开，接着，他也像天使那样，默不作声地抬起手指，摸了摸自己的嘴角。  
——并且微笑了。

Fin.


End file.
